


Custodi incendii flamma

by NyikoDoris



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, beatings, but maggie centered, this is jaggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyikoDoris/pseuds/NyikoDoris
Summary: Maggie was terrified.This was not how she planned on spending her birthday but here she is.in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere with blood dripping down her forehead.





	Custodi incendii flamma

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi! Thank you for choosing my story to read, I hope you have a good time (even though its fairly dark)
> 
> This is my first time writing angst and just anything other than fluff so please bare with me.
> 
> This will be about 5 chapters and I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> Oh, the title means "Keep the Flame Burning" in Latin so yup
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the story!

**Blood**

Maggie was terrified.  
This was not how she planned on spending her _birthday_ but here she is.

in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere with _blood_ dripping down her forehead.

the goons who grabbed her are watching the door, as if they could see through it and she uses that as an opportunity to take in her surroundings.

Dilapidated walls covered with chipping paint. the smell of rotting wood from (what she guesses) the structures holding up the ceiling. cracks running down the walls and rusted water pipes in the corner.  
its freezing in here.  
 _(really? wouldn’t even spring for a radiator)_

she cranes her neck to try and see out the window but can only barely make out the trees native to Cherry Creek Falls.

_’Okay, so I’m roughly an hour and a half away from home,’_ She thinks, trying to calm her, now racing, heart and sarcastically adds. _’I have no choice but to sit here and wait for them to tell me what they want from me. wonderful.’_

not long after her evaluation of the disgusting place, the door creaks as it opens and a man enters, tall, pale skinned, in a suit with black shoulder length hair.

He had an air of no nonsense.

”Miss Pierce,” he starts, his New York accent coming through, ”thank you for being pati-” and, he stops when he sees the now dried blood on her forehead then he turns to goon #1   
”Who the **fuck** put their hands on her?” he asks, voice frighteningly cold.

”Boss, she was being mouthy so I shut her u-” his response was cut short by a slap. ”I need her at her best and you go and fuck up her head!” each word was enunciated by a slap.

_’ouch’_ Maggie things to herself, wincing at every slap.

**”The Boss”** finally stops and plasters a smile on his face as he turns to address his hostage.  
”I’m terribly sorry about that. He’s great at the physical work but thinking has never been his strongest suit,”

She was confused;

’Uhm, _am I meant to answer that?’_

 

He starts again, ”Anyway, you’re hear because you’re gonna save my son’s life, by performing surgery”

”I’m sorry what?I can’t do that without knowing what is wrong with him and I have no anaesthesia and no equipment,” She rattles off. ”I literally can do nothing.”

he seems not to care about that as he crouches down to be face to face with her;  
”We’ll get the best equipment and everything you need. All you need to do is treat his hypertrophic cardiomyopathy,”

Maggie questions, ”Why doesn’t he just go to the hospital?"

He stands up, a smirk on his face,  
”Because he’s the Seattle Slayer.”

” **The murderer**? The same guy who **killed 4 women** in their homes?” She asks incredulously.

”The very one. And you’re gonna treat him.   
or else I’m gonna kill everyone you love. From your sisters, what are their names? Meredith and Amelia? to your nieces and nephew, to your boyfriend and his daughter.

I’ve been watching you for a while. I know you’re the best and you can do it. Unless you don’t mind watching them get beat to a pulp then shot.”

”Well, fuck.” she says out loud.

_For Meredith._   
_For Amelia_   
_For Ellis, Zola, Bailey._   
_For Jackson and Harriett._

**”Fine. Leave them alone. Give me his chest x-rays, MRI scans, his diagnostic cardiac catheterisation results, blood test results and his electrocardiogram results as well and untie me. I’ll need my hands free.”** she states, willing her voice to steel for the next part; **”If any of them are harmed in anyway, I’ll kill your precious son faster than you can fathom.**

**Strap in boys, This is a six hour procedure.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again!  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.  
> I'm not sure when the rest will be up but rest assured I will complete this series before season 15.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos.
> 
> Thanks again for picking this story and have a great day!


End file.
